


The Things You Know

by devylish



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devylish/pseuds/devylish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon the prompt from Tigriswolf on LJ's Comment fic:<br/>[character] will never bear children, and that is no one's business but [character's]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Know

 

Parker will never bear children, and that fact is really no one's business but Parker's. 

She has her reasons - multiple, multiple reasons – as to **why** she'll never have children. 

Her 'career', for instance, is too dangerous.  There were too many buildings to be jumped off of, too many air and elevator shafts to rappel down, too many bullets to duck.  And honestly, she could never see herself NOT wanting to leap off of rooftops, or not wanting to break into the ultimate 'unbreakable' safes. 

So, yeah, danger was a damn good reason for not getting pregnant.  It was probably the most obvious reason.  And then there was the fact that she was a child herself. 

Her inability to resist those little urges that said 'jump' - her delight in all that was capricious and fun - be it Santa Claus or her appreciation of sugar sweet calorie laden cereals - all of those traits were indicative of the child that was within her.  And really... children shouldn't have children.  She knew that any child she ever gave birth to would, eventually, invariably, grow up to be more crazily fucked up than she herself was, and THAT was a scary thought. 

So, there was her extreme lifestyle, and her child-at-heart behavior to argue against her having a child. And both were excellent, excellent reasons.

But there were other reasons... darker, more... personal reasons that demanded she never consider –  would never consider – having a child.

. 

.

. 

.

. 

.

 

She trusted Eliot.  And Nate.  And Hardison.  She would, and had, entrusted each of them with her life.  But most men, most men, weren't to be trusted. 

Nate, and the others were broken – broken in just the right ways – ways that made them protectors and guardians of those they cared about.  And they cared about her; she knew that they would never hurt her. 

But most men, most men couldn't be trusted.  They weren't guardians or protectors.  They were touchy, clawy; with hands and mouths and cocks that were always trying to bend, and to take, and to penetrate her.  

Nate and Eliot and Hardison... she could trust.  They were broken, but they were broken in the right way.  But most men.... 

How could she bring a child into a world where she knew - **knew** – that that child would be hurt; that at some point, whether that child was 5 years old, or 9 years old, or 15 years old, he or she would be hurt, by some touchy, clawy, penetrating man.

Oh, she logically knew that there was a chance that a child could luck out and have a Hardison, or an Eliot, or a Nate in their life... someone who would not only NOT hurt them, but would strive with their utmost to keep them whole.

But she also knew, in her heart and her soul, that there was a chance, a fucked up huge chance, that a child could strike out in life, and end up with a father, or an uncle, or a neighbor who was an ass.  An ass who would yell too loudly, hit too hard, sit too close... touch too much.

She **knew** this could happen.

Because, it had happened to her.

.

. 

.

. 

.

 

Parker will never bear children, and that fact is really no one's business but Parker's.


End file.
